In modern machinery it is often necessary to use tubing to supply the many different types of fluids such as fuel, coolant, air, and lubrication. Tubing is also responsible for discharging or circulating different fluids. The ratchet tool of this invention is adapted to transmit unidirectional forces about an axis such as required in loosening or tightening nuts or couplings which are used on tubings and on bolt heads or nuts where access is severely limited.
An open-end wrench generally contacts a nut or coupling on only two surfaces and the force of loosening or tightening the nut or coupling may be sufficient to cause damage and require replacement. This is particularly a problem where the nut is formed of a relatively soft material, such as brass, copper, or plastic, which is used extensively in the pipe coupling industry. A brass coupling, for example, may become "frozen" or jammed on a pipe, requiring considerable force to be removed. An open-end wrench may damage the pipe and the coupling, requiring replacement of the entire system. A closed ratchet wrench cannot be used in many of these applications because the nut or coupling is threaded at both ends, or otherwise attached, to another member such as a pipe or rod or because access to the workplace is limited.
There are many hand tools cited in the prior art which attempt to address the above mentioned problems. This art utilizes a ratcheting device which is either complex in deployment or is limited to one size. As will be described, the present invention not only utilizes a novel ratcheting means, it also allows for a plurality of wrench heads, being graduated to fit commonly used or special sizes, and to be interchangeable in a common handle. The ratchet tool of this invention almost completely surrounds the work piece applying pressure to all six sides or to five of the corners, depending on the configuration of the central aperture.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a means for allowing hexagonal fasteners, located in close quarters or hard to reach areas, to be driven and undriven by first inserting the circular cogwheel into the handlemember, the latter having a receivable cradle. The assembled tool is then placed so that the opening of the cogwheel fits onto the pipe and is slid over the fastener. The assembly is then rotated in ratchet fashion to complete the desired task. A second method of use is to fit the cogwheel over the fastener and then place the cradle of the handle member over the cogwheel.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a ambi-directional ratcheting handle capable of driving a plurality of circular cogwheels thereby causing a centrally disposed fastener to perform a desired result. Said handle and gear wrenches comprise a kit able to fit most common sized nuts associated with tubular fastener methods.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide for a mechanically actuated drive source, such as pneumatic or hydraulic, which the tool operator would control with a palm or finger trigger. Such a device would be pervasive in a modern industrial assembly line where manually operated tools have been linked to musculoskeletal disorders such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
A final objective of the present invention is to provide a superior means for dislodging stuck, or frozen, tube fasteners without stripping the corners of the hex nut itself.